Teenage Maxwell's
by Gohaun
Summary: Second part to Quatre in Love! Quatrina and Nash are older now and learning about their parents' past. But a love is boiling which is hard to understand. Finshed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Wing.  
  
Teenage Maxwell's  
  
Note from author: I'm not sure if I got all the dates right later on, but please forgive me if I don't, and don't judge me because of it. Thank you. And this doesn't include the Endless Waltz. And this isn't my best story ever, so don't be too harsh.  
  
Prologue:  
  
After Kyna and Duo had their children, they continued to live with Quatre, but gave their children no hint that they had at any time been associated with the Gundams. Quatrina (Like Katrina) and Nash are now fifteen and are Sophomores at the Sanq Kingdom High School. They have never thought that their parents had hidden something from them all their lives.  
  
New Findings  
  
"Arg," I groaned as I looked at my parents, "They're doing it again."  
  
"Why do they have to do that?" my twin brother, Nash, asked.  
  
I sighed and looked at the unfinished waffle in front of me, "Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." I said pushing the plate away from me.  
  
My brother and I were both fifteen. Being twins, almost everything about us was the same, except our gender, and occasionally our attitudes. We both had brown hair, but mine went down to my butt. We also had brown eyes, but he was just a little taller that me.  
  
"Good morning kids." Quatre said walking into the room.  
  
"Good morning." My brother and I said simultaneously.  
  
My mother, Kyna, and our father, Duo, had stayed with Quatre after Nash and I were born. We'd grown up in Quatre's' Mansion. He was like our uncle, and almost our second father.  
  
"Sometimes I wish my mother had married you instead of Duo." I said.  
  
"No kidding," my brother agreed, "You wouldn't be doing that." Nash indicated the kissing couple in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Quatre laughed, "I think you're better off with Duo as a father. I'd be gone too much."  
  
Just then Sally walked in and gave Quatre a plate full of waffles and a cup of Orange Juice.  
  
"Thanks." Quatre said. Sally just nodded and left the room.  
  
"You kids had better get going, or you're gonna be late for school." Our mother finally spoke.  
  
"Okay." Nash said getting up and soon walking to a nearby bathroom to brush his teeth. I followed his example.  
  
Quatre looked at my parents as they sat down. "Have you told them yet?" he asked.  
  
"No." my mother answered.  
  
"You've got to soon. They're going to find out sooner or later." Quatre said, "It's amazing you've kept it from them for so long."  
  
"I just don't think that it's a good idea for them to know. If the other kids know then they'll only like Quatrina, and Nash because of us." Kyna said.  
  
"They're gonna learn about it soon in history though." Duo realized.  
  
"I know, but..." Kyna started, but we walked in.  
  
"We're ready to go." I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you guys." Duo said standing up and walking toward us, "Out to the car."  
  
Nash and I followed our father out to the car.  
  
"What were you talking about?" I asked as we traveled to school.  
  
"Just stuff." Duo answered.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Nash asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Duo said. Nash and I just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
When we got to the school Nash and I said good-bye to our father and walked to our lockers.  
  
"They were talking about us you know." Nash said.  
  
"I know," I said as I grabbed my English book out of my locker, "I think they said something about history."  
  
"Yeah, I heard something about it too." Nash said, "We'll just have to wait and see what they're talking about."  
  
"Yep." I said. Then the bell rang and we went our separate ways.  
  
That day seemed to drag on as I waited for history class. And finally, history arrived. Nash and I met at our lockers and walked to class together. This was one of three classes we had together.  
  
Once in class we sat down next to each other. Starting on our sponge I noticed that we were going to be talking about the "Gundam Wars", as they were now called.  
  
Nash and I had never known much about the "Gundam Wars". Whenever we asked, our mother and father would just say, "There's no need to worry about those any more, they're in the past."  
  
I turned around in my desk to face my brother, "Hey Nash were learning about the 'Gundam Wars' today." I pointed out.  
  
"Cool." was his only reply.  
  
Finally the tardy bell and the teacher, Mr. Hanock, took roll and began to teach.  
  
"We'll be talking about the 'Gundam Wars' for the rest of the year, there's a lot to cover. Who knows how many wars there were that affected the Gundams?"  
  
Almost every hand shot up in the room. And Mr. Hanock called on a boy in the back who answered three. The next question was who the leader of Oz was.  
  
Answer: Trieze Kushrenada.  
  
"Well it seems we know a lot, which is to be expected. Who knew the year of the first attack?"  
  
Angela, my good friend answered, "After colony 195."  
  
"Good, now, what're the names of all the Gundams, and other important mobile suits?" Hanock asked.  
  
"The technical names or the nick names?" a boy on the other side of the room asked.  
  
"Both if you can." Hanock replied.  
  
He called on Eric who was one of Nash's best friends. Eric was a tall blonde. He always had a kind smile, and his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. "There's 01, or Wing Gundam, 02, or Deathscythe, 03, or Nataku, 04, or Heavyarms, 05, or Sandrock, the Epyon, and the Tallgeese."  
  
"It's wonderful you know all this. Okay, now who can name all the Gundam pilots, and the pilot of the Tallgeese?"  
  
Nash and I looked at each other, once again, our hands were the only two not in the air.  
  
"I feel like an idiot." I whispered.  
  
"I know how you feel." Nash sympathized.  
  
"Quatrina." Hanock had called on me.  
  
"Um, well to be honest, I don't know." I answered.  
  
"Our parents never told us anything." Nash said, backing me up.  
  
"Okay, well what about you Jeremy?" Hanock asked the boy next to me.  
  
"Well there's. . ." Jeremy began to talk but the fire alarm went off and we all filed out of the class room and eventually the building.  
  
Once outside I sighed, "That was embarrassing." I said, "Thanks for sticking up for me. Nash."  
  
"No prob." Nash said.  
  
"Hey Quatrina, Nash." Eric said walking over to us.  
  
"Hey dude." Nash said slapping Eric's hand.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"So you don't know the names of the Gundam pilots, huh?"  
  
I blushed, "No."  
  
"Our parents have never told us anything." Nash said again.  
  
"Hmm." Eric laughed a little, "That seems rather strange considering that your parents are Gundam pilots."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Your father is Duo Maxwell right?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah." Nash answered.  
  
"Okay, well he piloted Gundam 02, Deathscythe, during all the wars." Eric explained.  
  
"No way!" my brother and I exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing. The children of Gundam pilots, Duo and Kyna Maxwell don't even know it."  
  
"How is our mother a pilot?" I asked.  
  
"Well, during the last war she was first in Oz. While at Relena's school she fell in love with Quatre Raberba Winner, and when she found out that he was a Gundam pilot she ran away to join Oz. While there she was allowed to pilot the Tallgeese III, or was it two? Anyway, that was made out of Gundanium, and is considered a Gundam.  
  
"And after other things happened, no one knows quite what, she came to pilot unit 05, Sandrock, which is Quatre's Gundam." Eric explained.  
  
"Whoa, this is all new to me." Nash said.  
  
"My mom was in love with Quatre?" I asked.  
  
"She was in Oz?" Nash asked. We both looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"How come they never told us all this stuff?" I asked Nash.  
  
"I dunno, but I'll bet you this is what they were talking about this morning." Nash answered.  
  
"You're probably right." I agreed, "But then that brings up the question as to why Quatre never told us either."  
  
"Probably because mom and dad told him not to."  
  
"And Sally?"  
  
"Probably the same. She doesn't talk to us much anyway."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey!" Nash suddenly got a devilish smile on his face, "I wonder if they still have the Gundams."  
  
"Oh no." I said knowing what he was thinking, "Why would they? And besides, they'd be hidden rather well if they were still here."  
  
"We should look for them." Nash said.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"Everywhere." Nash answered.  
  
"Oh, I dunno." I hesitated.  
  
Just then the secretary came over the intercom and told us that we could go back inside. Once inside Mr. Hanock continued the lesson.  
  
"All right." he said, "Jeremy the names of the pilots in the one year war please."  
  
"There's Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, and Zechs Merquise A.K.A. Milyardo Peacecraft." Jeremy listed.  
  
"Great." Mr. Hanock now walked over to the over head and turned it on, "Okay, let's take some notes."  
  
Everyone took their notebooks and began copying the words on the wall. All the while Mr. Hanock explaining things. I was surprised that I hadn't known. Everything that our parents and closest friends had kept from us.  
  
The only question that ran through my head was: Why? Why had this all been kept from us? Why hadn't Quatre told us? I trusted Quatre more than my parents at times. He seemed to understand Nash and I more than anyone else.  
  
Quatre had always cared for us. Always bringing us something when he came back from long business trips. He always smiled, that loving, beautiful, kind smile, that always seemed to melt your problems away. He had always loved us as if we were his own. Almost as if we were him. So why had he kept this from us? I would expect him to tell us no matter what our parents wished.  
  
I snapped out of my thought when the warning bell rang. Mr. Hanock turned off the overhead, and everyone busied themselves with their backpacks. Preparing to go home, excited that the day was finally over.  
  
"Who's picking us today?" I asked Nash.  
  
"I think it's Quatre today." Nash replied putting his notes into his bag.  
  
"Great, I was hoping it would be him." I said.  
  
"Why?" My brother questioned.  
  
"So I can ask him a question." I replied.  
  
Nash was content with my answer, and he zipped up his bag and the bell rang to leave.  
  
As soon as we left the building we saw our car but to our surprise it wasn't Quatre in the drivers seat, it was Trowa. Nash and I looked at each other confused. But we shrugged it off, and walked to the car. Trowa unlocked the doors and we climbed in the back seat.  
  
"Hey Trowa." Nash said once in the car.  
  
"Good afternoon." Trowa said.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" I asked.  
  
"He's having family problems. One of his sisters got into and accident and is dying." Trowa explained.  
  
I gasped, poor Quatre didn't deserve anything like that.  
  
"So why didn't one of our parents pick us up?" Nash asked.  
  
"Their, uh, busy at the moment." Trowa said. The rest of the journey home was quiet, only the radio was heard.  
  
Once home Nash and I headed to our rooms, where, there inside, Duo sat on Nash's bed, and Kyna sat on mine. Each of our parents explained the situation Quatre was in, and soon they brought us together and told everything they had kept from us.  
  
The story of Kyna, and Quatre, Oz, and the Gundams. Everything was said. And reasons for hiding this information were given.  
  
"You really can't blame your father." Kyna said, "It was my choice in the first place. I wasn't sure how to handle this, so I told everyone to hide it from you."  
  
"I hope you're not mad." Duo said.  
  
"We're not mad are we sis." Nash said.  
  
"Just a little disappointed." I admitted, "You guys owe us big time."  
  
"How can we make it up to you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Tell us where the Gundams are." Nash blurted out.  
  
"What makes you think you thing we still have them?" Kyna asked.  
  
"They were destroyed, after the last battle each of them was self-destructed. We had hoped never to use them again." Duo said.  
  
"What?!" Nash exclaimed, "How can you destroy something like that?"  
  
"We just can. Now what do you want us to do to make it up to you?" Kyna asked almost annoyed.  
  
We talked about it for a little while and we finally agreed that Nash and I would be allowed to have friend over at the house. Something that we'd never been able to do before. And after that we all split, and went about our own things.  
  
A couple weeks passed before Quatre returned. His sister had died and the funeral had passed. When he came back, his eyes were sad, and he never smiled anymore. It was his youngest of all his sisters, and the one he had been closest to.   
  
It was horrible, not seeing him smile, or hear him laugh. It hurt my heart, and my soul. He didn't deserve something like that. All that he deserved was happiness, and kindness, not sorrow. It didn't suit him.  
  
Nash and I had learned a lot about the Gundam Wars. Not only from our history class, but from our parents. And I must say that it was rather intriguing.  
  
But Quatre's was always moping around made me forget all the interesting things. And soon, because of Quatre's depressed state, I became depressed. Quatre had always the one that had kept me together, now that he was not himself, everything seemed to change.  
  
On Saturday everyone but Quatre, Sally and I were gone. Sally was doing work around the house, and Quatre was there too, but I wasn't sure where. I had finished my homework and was wandering around the house when I heard Quatre crying.  
  
I walked slowly into the room he was in, and when he saw me, he wiped his tears and said, "Oh Quatrina, hi. I thought you'd gone shopping with the rest of them."  
  
"No, I had lot's of homework, so I stayed here." I said as I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sensing my depression.  
  
"Quatre, I want you to get better. I mean, I don't want you to be sad anymore." I explained, "You were always so happy before. And now you don't even smile anymore. It makes me sad."  
  
"I'm sorry." Quatre said. A tear rolled down his cheek, and I watched it, then I leaned over and wiped it away.  
  
"Please, don't cry any more." I said, tears forming in my own eyes. Quatre had always meant a lot meant me, but when he leaned over and wiped away my tears, my heart jumped, and I realized that I had more feelings for him than I thought.  
  
I looked at Quatre, who had stopped crying, and I laughed because I felt so pathetic. Then, for the first time in a while, Quatre smiled. I took a deep breath and smiled back.  
  
"If it'll make you fell better I'll stop crying." Quatre said turning towards me.  
  
"It would," I said, "More than you know." Then I did something that I'd never forget, I leaned forward and kissed him.   
  
I could tell that he was surprised, even though my eyes were closed. But for a moment, I felt completely happy. My body went numb, and my mind went blank. It was only for a moment, and Quatre soon pushed me away.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said at once. Then I started crying again, "I'm sorry." I cried, and I ran up to my room totally embarrassed.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre walked in. I was in a terrible mess on my bed.  
  
He walked over to my bed. "Hey," he said, "Quatrina, settle down." his voice was soft, and kind, "Quatrina, look at me please."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You're embarrassed, aren't you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well don't be. It's okay, you've done nothing wrong." he pulled some hair out of my face the best he could, "Now stop crying."  
  
I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. Then hesitating, I looked up, and Quatre smiled, tilting his head.  
  
My face was hot, and my eyes were red, and my hair stuck to my face in places. I felt so horrible, I was only 15 and I had kissed Quatre, who was now 33.  
  
I sat up and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry Quatre, I don't know what came over me." I said.  
  
Quatre pulled some of the hair off my face, and said, "It's alright, I really appreciate your concern."  
  
I was still rather embarrassed, and I feared to look at him, "Quatre, I..." I paused for a moment to breath, and think of what to say, "I...I just, I just wanted to tell you that I..."  
  
"Don't say anything. You just go take a shower and cool off." he got up and started walking out the door.  
  
"No, Quatre wait!." I got up and ran over to him, but instead of looking at him, like I should've, I looked down at the floor, "I think I love you."  
  
Quatre lifted my chin and shook his head, "No, you don't."  
  
My breath was heavy already, and now it grew heavier. And tears filled my eyes again.  
  
"You're only a child, you don't know what love is." he said.  
  
"That's not true." I cried, "I'm not a child, and I do know what love is. I may be 18 years younger that you, but that doesn't make me stupid." I was almost yelling now, "I'm not inferior to you just because I'm young." I now fell to my knees in a terrible fit, "I know what love is." I sobbed.  
  
Quatre just stood looking and my shaking body, and hearing my pathetic sobs. He then smiled, "You remind me so much of your mother."  
  
I looked up at him and wiped my eyes, "How?" I asked.  
  
Quatre never really spoke about my mother, he and she, never really talked about each other, or what had happened between them.  
  
He crouched down and said, looking into my eyes, "You look so much like her. You have a wonderful voice, and you're just as kind and passionate as she is."  
  
I smiled, but there were still tears in my eyes, "Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You really did love her, didn't you?" I asked..  
  
"I did. But this is all for the better. " Quatre answered. He now sat on the floor cross legged.  
  
I too switched to cross legged sitting. "Do you still lover her?"  
  
"I care for her, but knowing that I can't have her, I don't love her."  
  
I smiled again, "You're strong."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I could never live with someone I'd loved. It would drive me crazy."  
  
"It's not that hard, after a while your feelings fade."  
  
"Well, then why haven't any of mine faded?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Quatre, I've loved you for such a long time, and although I've tried to like someone else, my feelings for you only got worse."  
  
"Quatrina, what is it that makes you love me?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Your smile mostly. Not to mention that you're kind, and you always put others before yourself."  
  
Quatre was silent, and so was I, for a while. But soon I spoke.  
  
"Quatre, do you think that you could ever love me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, yes, I'm sure I could." he answered.  
  
"Could you love me now?" I asked.  
  
"I do love you now." he stated.  
  
"No, I mean, really love me. Be in love with me?" I asked.  
  
"Quatrina, you must realize that you are like family to me." he said.  
  
"Answer the question." I demanded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could." at this he stood up.  
  
"Wait!' I said, and I stood too, "Will you just do me one thing, please?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Just kiss me once. That's all I want. Just one, sweet kiss from your lips, when I know you're kissing my back."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea."  
  
"Please."  
  
Quatre hesitated for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed me. The whole world seemed to fade away as my eyes closed. My body once again went numb, and everything was oblivious, except for that kiss.  
  
It seemed to last forever, although we only kissed for a moment. When at last we parted Quatre smiled down at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Thank you." I said, then I looked back down at my hands.  
  
Quatre didn't move, he just stood in front of me. Our bodies were inches apart. All I'd have to do to touch his was lean forward a bit.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Quatre raised my chin and kissed me again. My surprise made me jump, when his lips touched mine. But I accepted it, and once again sank into his arms.  
  
While we kissed, there was a slight knock on the door, and Sally walked in. "Miss Quatrina... oh my goodness." she gasped, and dropped the clothes that were in her arms.  
  
Quatre and I parted quickly, and I turned red.  
  
"Master Quatre, Miss Quatrina!" she looked astonished, then quickly added, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sally it's quite alright." Quatre said. He walked over to her and helped pick up the clothes on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Sally asked.  
  
"It was just a kiss." I said.  
  
"But..what..why..how?" Sally stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry about anything." Quatre said walking over to my bed, and sitting down. Then beginning to re-fold the clothes Sally had dropped upon seeing us.  
  
"Don't tell my parents." I begged Sally, who was now helping Quatre.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't butt into your business." Sally said, folding a shirt, "I was just surprised that's all." she paused, "May I ask why you were kissing?"  
  
"I asked him to kiss me." I said picking up a shirt and folding it.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
I blushed and said softly, "Because I love him."  
  
Sally stopped folding the pants she had and stared at me, "What?"  
  
"I'm in love with Quatre." I confessed again.  
  
"But child, he's 18 years older that you." Sally said, kind of confused.  
  
"We've been through this Sally." Quatre said, "Now finish what you're doing and go."  
  
Sally got up, put away my clothes, and left.  
  
"I'll go too." Quatre said.  
  
"Wait, just tell me why you kissed me again." I suggested.  
  
"Because you remind me so much of you mother." and with that, he left.  
  
"Oh, Quatre." I sighed, and fell back on my bed.  
  
A few hours passed, and soon Nash knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked turning down the music I had turned on earlier  
  
"Your one and only brother." Nash replied through the door.  
  
"And me, Eric." Another voice said.  
  
"Come in." I sat cross legged on my bed, looking toward the door. "Hey guys." I said when they walked in. Nash threw something at me and it landed on the bed beside me, "What's this?" I looked over and saw a little rectangular box beside me.  
  
"Mom and dad thought you looked a little depressed, so they bought you a couple of things." Nash explained as he walked over to my bed and sat down.  
  
"I hope you got something as well." I said starting to open the box.  
  
"Yeah, I got that car model I've wanted for a while." Nash said grinning.  
  
When I opened the box, I beheld a large Hershey chocolate bar, a pair of hoop earrings, and a necklace, "Oh wow."  
  
"All that was about $10 less than my model." Nash pointed out.  
  
I looked up at the door and noticed that Eric was still in the doorway. "You can come in you know." I said. And with that, he walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of my bed.  
  
"We've decided to go look for the Gundams tonight." Nash changed the subject.  
  
"Where are you going to look?" I asked.  
  
"All over I s'pose." Nash answered.  
  
"I think we should look somewhere you've never been able to go before." Eric chimed in.  
  
"Come to think of it," Nash said, "there's that room that's always been locked."  
  
"You mean the one that leads to the basement?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Nash answered.  
  
"But it's locked." I pointed out, "And Quatre has the only key. I'm not even sure where he keeps it." Nash looked at me with a smirk, "No way," I protested, already knowing what he was thinking, "What makes you think I can get it from him?"  
  
"Quatre has always favored you. I'll bet anything that you could get it out of him somehow."  
  
"Yeah, but how?"  
  
"Just start asking him questions, he's bound to slip-up sooner or later and tell you."  
  
"I'm not to sure about this."  
  
"Oh, c'mon Quatrina. You know as well as I do that we all want to see the Gundams."  
  
"Fine, I'll try, but I'm not going to guarantee anything."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'll try later. If I succeed then I'll come get you guys."  
  
"Just don't get caught."  
  
"Or in trouble." Eric added.  
  
"I won't." I said, "Now go away, I'm gonna go find Quatre."  
  
The boys left as they were told, and I set out in search of Quatre. I soon found him in his office, talking on the phone, no doubt with a business partner.  
  
I silently stood in the door way and waited until he was finished. He always sounded sophisticated when he talked about business. His fingers flew over the keyboard as they typed the information given to him from the other side of the phone.  
  
Finally he ended his conversation and hung up. He sighed and ran back over the words on the computer screen before him. Then he opened a little drawer and pulled out a single silver key. The back of his chair was big, so he couldn't see me.  
  
Starring at the key he sighed again, and soon he returned it to the drawer and looked it with one of the many keys on his key ring.  
  
I then backed up and knocked on the door. Quatre jumped, I could tell because the chair moved slightly up and down. He then turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey." he said.  
  
"Hi." I said shutting the door and walking over to him.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked.  
  
"I just got here." I lied, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." he said, "So what's up?"  
  
"Quatre, whatever happened to the Gundams?" I asked.  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"I just want to know in your story is the same as my parents." I answered.  
  
"Well, they were self-destructed."  
  
"That's what they said."  
  
"Well then," he stood up, "is that all?"  
  
I glanced behind him and saw the keys an the desk. "Yup."  
  
"Great." he walked out of the room.  
  
I quickly walked over to the keys and, after many tries and many keys, I eventually got the drawer open and grabbed the key that sat alone. I sat down and starred at it for a while, but hearing footsteps, I pocketed it and began looking at the large key ring as if amazed.  
  
Quatre soon entered the room, "Are my keys in here?"  
  
I held them out, "What do all these keys go to?"  
  
"Just stuff." he said taking them from me  
  
I got out of the chair and walked toward Quatre. He just stood there watching me. When I got to him I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, then quickly leaned down and kissed me, winked, and left once again.  
  
I smiled wider than before, felt the key in my pocket, and set off to find Nash and Eric. As expected, I found the two boys in the electronic game room, beating each other on a Playstation game.  
  
"I think I got the key." I said walking into the room.  
  
Both boys jumped, and after Nash paused the game, they looked at me.  
  
"You go it?" Nash asked.  
  
"I think, but I'm not really sure." I pulled the key out of my pocket and showed it to the boys.  
  
"Cool!" Eric said.  
  
"Great." Nash stood and walked toward me.  
  
"You guys can't go anywhere without me, so I'm keeping the key." I stated.  
  
"That's fine, we're gonna go tonight after everyone is asleep." Nash said. He looked at the key in my hand, "How do you know that's the right key?"  
  
"I don't," I answered, "I'm just guessing. We'll just have to wait and see I s'pose."  
  
"In the meantime, Nash get your butt over here and finish this fight." Eric said.  
  
"Okay, later sis." Nash turned and walked back over to his friend.  
  
"Bye." I said, and I walked out of the room. As I walked I saw Quatre and my mom talking with each other.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just think there's something wrong with her." Kyna said.  
  
I stopped and listened for a while.  
  
"Like what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Like there something she's not telling me." Kyna said, "Not to mention that she's been acting strange lately."  
  
"Quatrina's just happy." Quatre said.  
  
"No, that's not it." Kyna thought for a moment, "If you ask me, she seem really giddy, like she's on cloud nine, if you know what I mean."  
  
I gasped, could my mother know about Quatre and me? Could Sally have told her? I looked at Quatre and saw him blush a little. No, don't blush Quatre, you'll give us away, I thought.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you Quatre?" Kyna asked.  
  
"No." Quatre lied.  
  
"Okay, well thanks anyway Quatre." Kyna said, and she turned and walked away.  
  
I took a deep breath and relaxed, "Thank goodness." I said quietly to myself.  
  
That night after everyone was in bed, Eric, Nash and I all met at the locked door. I pulled out the key. "Well here goes." I put the key in the hole and slowly turned it. CLICK. "It unlocked!"  
  
"Well, we know the key worked, now open the door." Nash semi-demanded.  
  
I turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, which creaked a little. Behind it was a long flight of stairs going downward. We all headed down them, Nash's flashlight the only source of light we had.  
  
When we finally got to the bottom the whole room lit up. And there, before us, stood all five Gundams.  
  
"Oh wow." I said in awe.  
  
"Look at them." Eric said.  
  
"This is so cool!" Nash exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe that the Gundams have been right under our noses all our lives." I said. I walked toward Sandrock and starred up at it.  
  
Eric took out a camera and began taking pictures, "Wow, this is great. I can get lot's of money for pictures like these."  
  
"Woah, what're you doing?" Nash asked, "Don't take any pictures. If our parents found out that we were down here, they'd kill us."  
  
Just then, Deathscythe's eyes lit up, and it's head moved down to look at us.  
  
"Um... do the Gundams have some sort of defense system?" I asked frightened, walking back over to my brother.  
  
"I don't think so, but they might have been newly installed." Eric said, also scared.  
  
Deathscythe then pulled out it's scythe and turned it on.  
  
"Oh crap." Nash said quietly.  
  
"I'm too scared to move." I said.  
  
"Me too." Eric admitted.  
  
"Me three." Nash whimpered.  
  
Each of us stood and starred at the Gundam, thinking of the gruesome fate that awaited us. When the scythe was about two feet away from us it stopped, and turned off. Nash and I were holding each others hands tightly, and Eric had his hand covering his head. Then we heard laughing coming from the Gundam. I immediately recognized it.  
  
"Dad, you jerk." I yelled at the Gundam.  
  
Deathscythe went back into it's normal position, and the cockpit opened to reveal Duo. He was still laughing, and soon he came down and stood before us. "You should've seen your faces." he burst into a new fit of laughs.  
  
"That's not funny." Nash said.  
  
"You're such a jerk." I said again.  
  
"How'd you know we were here?" Nash asked.  
  
"I over heard you guys talking and I thought that if I scare you, maybe you'd never come down here again." Duo explained.  
  
"That's not funny." I said, "Why couldn't you just yell us like a normal dad?"  
  
"Cause I'm not normal." he held out his hand, "Give me the key Quatrina."  
  
"Here, take it." I pulled the key out, placed it roughly in his hand, and ran up to my room, locking the door behind me.  
  
"What's with her?" Duo asked.  
  
"You scared her half to death, what do you expect?" Nash asked knowing why I'd stormed off.  
  
"Humph." Duo grunted and he walked away, "Oh well, this is better than a grounding."  
  
"Yeah right." Nash whispered to Eric. Eric just stood there, and soon began walking up the stairs.  
  
I stayed in my room all the next day, much too furious to face my parents. Both of them were sneaking around behind my back. Mom, not asking me, but Quatre what was going on, and dad eavesdropping on us. The nerve.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock, it was 1:30 p.m. "Go away." I said.  
  
"Quatrina, I'm coming in." It was Quatre's voice behind the door. I heard the large key ring, and soon the door opened.   
  
"Hi Quatre." I said rather sadly. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, a book in my lap.  
  
"You've been in here for one and a half days. I was begging to get worried." he said.  
  
"I'm alright." I said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quatre asked shutting the door and walking over to me.  
  
"I'm just angry with my parents." I said, like it didn't' matter.  
  
"Why?" he looked at me, his eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"Because they've been sneaking around behind my back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, Kyna would rather ask you about me, not me. And Duo is always eavesdropping."  
  
"Where do you get the idea that Kyna would rather talk to me, than you?"  
  
"I over heard you two talking about me a couple days ago."  
  
"I see." he thought for a moment, "Isn't that all your father did? Over hear things?"  
  
"It's different, I'm not using my info. to scare someone."  
  
"But you're using it against someone."  
  
"It hurts, Quatre. That's why I'm mad, I thought they would come to me if they had a question."  
  
"Your parent's love you, they're doing their best. And they are hurt as well, as am I."  
  
I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry I took your key." I said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, I forgive you." he lifted my chin, but my eyes avoided his.  
  
"I never should've gone along with Nash's idea."  
  
"It's okay. Your brother can be very convincing when he sets his mind to something."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Look at me."  
  
I slowly looked up at him, but my face was sad.  
  
"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten for one and a half days."  
  
"I am a little."  
  
"Well then, everyone has already eaten so I'll take you out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Quatre smiled at me, and I smiled back, then he leaned forward and kissed me. When we parted I looked at him.  
  
"Why do you keep kissing me all the time?" I asked.  
  
"Because I love you." he answered.  
  
I smiled ear-to-ear and hugged him, "Oh Quatre," I whispered, "I love you so."  
  
"Come now, let's go."  
  
"Okay." We both left and walked out to the car.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Quatre asked. We hadn't brought a driver, so Quatre drove.  
  
"Anywhere, just surprise me." I said.  
  
We ended up at a Chinese restaurant with some weird name.  
  
It was wonderful being with Quatre, we talked about a lot of things, and we didn't seen to notice that there was 18 years age difference between us. It seemed as if we were both teenagers, not just me. We didn't even worry about the people around us. However, no matter how much I didn't want it to, it had to end.  
  
Quatre paid, and we both headed back out to the car. I smiled, and slipped my right hand into his left. He looked down at me and smiled.  
  
"I don't want this day to end." I said looking at my watch, "Quatre, I don't want to go home, it's only 2:40 now, let's spend the night together."  
  
"And what would you like to do?" he asked.  
  
"Do you mean it?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Certainly," he grinned, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Wherever you heart desires to take me." I said wrapping both my hands around his arm and leaning my head against it.  
  
"Okay." he agreed.  
  
Quatre took me to a local theme park, and after we spent four great hours there, he took me to a fancy clothing store.  
  
"Why are we here?" I asked rather puzzled.  
  
"I want to take you to dinner, and then dancing. But I know you don't own a fancy dress, so I'm going to buy you one." Quatre answered.  
  
"What about you?" I asked.  
  
"I'll just rent a tux, it's easier." he said.  
  
We went inside and Quatre immediately knew what tux he wanted. And after looking for a while, and trying on a couple, I found a light blue dress that touched the floor, and cupped sleeves that went below my shoulders. Quatre then bought me some nylons and a pair of high-heeled shoes that matched my dress. He purchased everything, and we both left, wearing everything we'd bought/rented.  
  
My hair was down, but Quatre wouldn't stand for that either, so I brushed it out and put half of it up in a braid. That was suitable for him. Soon after, he took me to a fancy Italian restaurant.  
  
"I feel strange being here." I admitted when we sat down.  
  
"It's alright." Quatre smiled.  
  
Soon enough, we ordered, and while we ate we quietly talked about the day's events, as well as other things.  
  
"I wonder what my mother would think of this." I pondered out loud, as we ate.  
  
"About what?" Quatre asked after taking a drink.  
  
"About us." I said.  
  
"I'm not really sure." Quatre said.  
  
"I think we both know what she'd do. That's why we haven't told her, or anyone else about us." I said quietly.  
  
"Your probably right." he paused for a moment, "I like the sound of that."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Us." he smiled.  
  
"So do I," I admitted, also smiling, "So do I."  
  
The rest of dinner was silent, and soon Quatre paid and we left.  
  
After that, Quatre took me to a fancy ball room dancing place. I'd never heard of it before, and I'd never known of a place that would allow anyone to come and dance. As we entered the room I saw millions of couples dancing, as if one, on the floor. There were women everywhere you looked, and each wore and elegant dress that highlighted their beautiful faces.  
  
"Oh wow." I said in awe as I looked about the room.  
  
"Well," said Quatre holding out his hand, "shall we dance?"  
  
"But Quatre, I don't know how." I protested.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just follow me." he said placing his right hand on my hip, and taking my right hand into his left. I placed my left hand on his shoulder and Quatre slowly began to move to the music. I hesitated for a moment but soon I began to move with him, watching my feet.  
  
"Relax." Quatre said, after a while, "You're doing fine."  
  
"But I've stepped on your feet five times already." I recalled.  
  
"It's okay, you've gotten the hand of it. Just relax." Quatre said again.  
  
I took a deep breath and relaxed a little. But I still watched my feet.  
  
"Don't be so self-conscience."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Look at me, not your feet." I looked up at him. "There that's better."  
  
We danced for the next couple danced, but we were interrupted.  
  
"My, my, my, could this be the little Quatre Raberba Winner I used to know?" A man asked as he walked toward us.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino, is that you?" Quatre asked, releasing me.  
  
"How have you been?" the man asked shaking Quatre's hand.  
  
"Wonderful! You?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Just great. It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too."  
  
The man looked over at me, "And who is this beautiful young lady with you?"  
  
"This is Quatrina Maxwell." Quatre said offering me his hand, and bringing me forward when I took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Maxwell." Mr. Tsukino said taking my hand and kissing it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukino." I said doing the best curtsey I could.  
  
"What I fine girl." he smiled, "So, you're a Maxwell?  
  
"Yes," I answered, "I'm the daughter of Duo Maxwell."  
  
"How old is this child?" Tsukino asked Quatre.  
  
"Fifteen." Quatre answered quietly.  
  
"A little young don't you think?" he looked at out locked hands, "What is there, 18 years between you two?"  
  
Quatre and I blushed. "Love knows no age." I said.  
  
"Love hmm?" the man asked.  
  
Quatre looked at the man sternly, "Please leave us be, sir."  
  
"As you wish." the man bowed and walked away.  
  
Quatre looked at me, "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. You seemed more nervous that I did." I said.  
  
"Let's forget it and just dance." Quatre suggested.  
  
We danced all night. It was only when I began to get tired that we decided to go home. It was a little passed midnight when we left. On the way home I fell asleep, and Quatre, not wanting to wake me, carried me up to my room when we got home. He placed me gently on my bed and began taking off my shoes. I awoke at this and Quatre smiled.  
  
"You fell asleep." he whispered.  
  
"You should've just woke me up." I told him.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you." he smiled again, and stood up.  
  
I smiled back at him, "Thank you for a wonderful night." I got off the bed and stood in front of him.  
  
"You're more than welcome, my love." he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I love you Quatre." I said.  
  
"I love you too." he echoed, "Now go to bed."  
  
"Okay, but I want a good night kiss first."   
  
Quatre grinned as though he knew I was going to ask. He kissed me quickly and then walked out of my room closing my door behind him. As he headed to his room, he heard his name whispered. He turned around, "Quatrina, I thought I told you to go to bed." he said quietly.  
  
"Well that's good, but I'm not Quatrina." It was Duo.  
  
Quatre gasped, "Duo, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough." Duo said walking toward the platinum-haired man. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About a week or so." Quatre said honestly, "Look, Duo, I..."  
  
"Don't worry about anything." Duo interrupted, "If you truly do love her then there's nothing to be said. She couldn't be in better hands." he placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Just don't tell Kyna, she may not understand."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
The two smiled at each other and went their separate ways to their rooms.  
  
Quatre and I were together for six months. We were so very in love, and so far we'd been able to keep it from my mother. We went out a lot, and things were wonderful. However, one night after a date, when we walked into the house, Kyna stood at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Kyna!" Quatre exclaimed when he saw the figure.  
  
"You do realize that it's one in the morning, don't you?" she asked. We dropped hands. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"A little over six months." Quatre answered.  
  
"Quatrina, go to your room." Kyna demanded.  
  
"But, mom, I..." I began.  
  
"Now!" she demanded through her teeth.  
  
"Good night Quatre." I said quietly. I then did as I was told and walked to my room. I slowly changed into some p.j.s, then sat cross legged on my bed, trying to hear the conversation going on downstairs. But I couldn't hear anything, they were being too quiet so I laid down on my bed, and soon was succumbed by sleep.  
  
"Don't you see what you're doing? You're old enough to be her father. You almost were her father." Kyna said.  
  
"Kyna, I do understand. But you also have to understand that we're in love." Quatre explained, "I know it's hard but..."  
  
"But nothing." Kyna spat, "You're 18 years older than her."  
  
"Love knows no age." Quatre recalled.  
  
"It'll know it when you're old and she's still young and she falls in love with someone her own age. And what when you die? She'll have to live 18 years or more without you. Do you want that? Tell me Quatre, is that how you want it to be?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You see, Quatre, you have to end it. If you don't, then she wont."  
  
"I don't know if I could bear to see her every day though. And I don't think she could stand seeing me."  
  
Kyna hesitated for a moment, then said, "Then leave. Go on a long vacation. Just do something. It's better that way."  
  
"You're right." Quatre said walking toward the stairs, "It would all be better if I just ended it." he walked up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The next morning as I sat in my room doing homework there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said expecting Quatre.  
  
"Hey." It was Eric, who had spent the night. And my brother.  
  
"What's up?" I asked putting my homework aside.  
  
"Um... Quatrina, I don't know what you think of me. But I've liked you for a long time, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Eric said.  
  
"Oh, Eric, I would, but I've been seeing someone else for a while now." I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." he looked disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry." I added as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Sis," Nash said, "You need to stop this stuff with Quatre."  
  
"Nash, I love him." I said.  
  
"I know you do. But I don't like the looks of this." Nash said sitting next to me.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but I'm going to be okay." I assured him.  
  
"Okay, but if you need to talk, or need me for any reason, you know what to do." he said.  
  
"Thank you Nash." I said hugging him.  
  
"Just be careful okay?" he said.  
  
"I will, don't worry." I assured him.  
  
"Alright, later. Love ya sis." he said walking out of the room.  
  
"Later, bro." I called after him.  
  
I picked up my homework again, and began working, but I didn't get far, for there was another knock on the door, and Quatre walked in.  
  
"Hey." I smiled.  
  
Quatre shut the door behind him, "I just heard Eric talking to Nash. Why'd you turn him down?"  
  
"That's a silly question." I said getting off my bed and walking toward him, "Because I have you." I began to wrap my arms around his waist, but he stopped me. "Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
"Quatrina, I'm leaving." he said.  
  
"When are you going to be back?" I asked.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath, "I'm not coming back, I'm leaving you, and everything behind."  
  
"What?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes, "But why?"  
  
"It's all for the better." he said.  
  
"It's Kyna isn't it? What did she say to you Quatre? What would make you think that?"  
  
"Your mother is right."  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"I'm too old for you. I'm the same age as your parents."  
  
"I know that, but I don't care. Love knows no age, remember?"  
  
"Quatrina, it's for the best."  
  
"No, I won't believe it." tears streamed down my face, and my whole body shook, "I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do, with all my heart I do." he said.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you."  
  
"I don't understand." I fell to my knees.  
  
"You'll understand some day, I promise."  
  
"I don't want to understand. I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I have to."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do." he turned and walked toward the door, "Good bye Quatrina."  
  
"No, Quatre please, I love you, please don't leave me."  
  
"You'll always be in my heart." he said tears streaming down his face as he slowly closed the door behind him.  
  
"NO. I HATE YOU KYNA MAXWELL! I HATE YOU!!" I screamed as loud as I could, and Nash ran into the room as I collapsed in a fit on the floor.  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, there's one more. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
Gohaun 


	2. Love Never Ends

Love Never Ends  
  
10 years later  
  
"Come in." I said as someone knocked on my changing room door, "I'm glad that you came Jason, I needed something..." my voice trailed off as I turned around.  
"Hey."  
There in my doorway stood, not my manager Jason, but my long lost love, Quatre. I stepped back and ran into my vanity, "Quatre?" I whispered.  
"Wow, a famous pop star. You've come so far in ten years." Quatre said.  
"How'd you get back here?" I asked turning around and picking up my make-up. "Nash, he saw me and told the security guard to let me in." Quatre explained.  
"Ah, yes, my beloved brother." I said. He had traveled with me, playing the drums.  
"You're still as beautiful as ever." Quatre smiled.  
"Look, I don't know what you want from me Quatre, but I have a show in five minutes." I said.  
Just then, my manager Jason walked in, "Quatrina, you need to start getting out there." he looked at Quatre, "Am I interrupting something?" Jason was a tall muscular man, with black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a head set, jeans, and a T-shirt with a picture of me on it.  
"No, I was just leaving." I pushed some of my trademark long hair (Which went down to my ankles) behind my ear and started following Jason out the door, "You can watch backstage if you wish."  
Quatre didn't say anything, he just followed us out.  
  
After the show Quatre talked with Nash while I took a shower. Once I was washed and dressed Jason entered my room. "Wonderful, you did great! You seemed to have a great deal of energy," he said.  
"With that many screaming fans it's hard not to." I said.  
Jason walked over to me and kissed me, "Who was that guy who was in here earlier?"  
"Just an old family friend." I half-lied.  
"Oh, well don't stay up too late, you have another concert tomorrow." Jason said opening the door, "Love ya!"  
"Yeah, I know." I said. I turned to my vanity and began brushing my hair.  
"An old family friend, huh?" Quatre asked entering my room with Nash.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"We were more than that." Quatre said.  
"Yeah, were." I pointed out.  
"Quatrina, I offered Quatre to stay with us tonight, okay." Nash said.  
"Sure whatever." I said.  
"I'm going to look around for a bit." Quatre said walking out the door.  
"What's wrong with you?" Nash asked once Quatre left.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"An old family friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Quatrina, you know that's not true."  
"So what are you telling me? That I should just forget how he left me and broke my heart? That I'm supposed to forget how he gave me everything and then took it away? How he changed my life? I'm supposed to forget everything, am I?"  
"You have all this because of him." he motioned to the room.  
"I could've lived without all this." I sat down in my vanity chair, "Nash, this isn't going to last forever. But Quatre and I could've lasted forever, we really could have."  
"Do you truly believe that?"  
"I do."  
"What about Jason?"  
"What about him?"  
"Quatre saw you kissing. It hurt him."  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to wait for him, and drop everything for him when he finally decides to come back?"  
"That's not what I'm saying. It hurt him, that's all."  
"Nash, you may be my twin brother, but you don't know as much about me as you think. I hurt too. Every day for the last ten years I hurt. Not a single day went by when I didn't think about him. And when I finally give up, he comes back. Tell me, please, tell me Nash, that, that doesn't hurt." Tears began to fill my eyes.  
"Aw, sis, c'mon, don't cry." Nash said walking over to me and hugging me, "I know you hurt. And I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"It's okay, it wasn't you." I said wiping my eyes.  
"Do you love Jason?" Quatre asked from the doorway.  
Nash and I both jumped. "No, I don't. Why?"  
"Because he said that you'd been together for a long time, and that he thought things would get better and eventually turn to marriage." Quatre explained.  
"No, we just have a good working relationship."  
"Then how come you were kissing him?"  
"Because we kiss sometimes. There's no passion behind it, at least not for me."  
Quatre looked at me lovingly, "I missed you." he walked over to me, "Not a day went by when I didn't think about you and regret what I did."  
"Quatre, please don't." I begged.  
"I'm serious." he knelt down in front of me, "I'm sorry."  
I stood up and walked to my door, "Then maybe you shouldn't have broken my heart all those years ago." And I left.  
"Oh boy." Nash said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Jason." I said when I found my manager.  
"What?" he asked turning his attention to me.  
"Why did you tell Quatre that we were serious and that you wanted to get married?" I inquired.  
"Because he looked so sad. I was just teasing him." Jason said.  
"Well, he took it seriously." I told him.  
"I really wouldn't mind it if it got that way." Jason said inching closer to me, "I must say that a kiss would be much better if there was some passion behind it."  
I blushed, "You think so do you?"  
"Why don't we try it?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his body against mine.  
I smiled, and almost complied with his request, but I saw Nash shaking his head, Quatre standing behind him, "Nice try." I said pushing myself out of his arms.  
Jason smiled, "I thought I had you that time."  
"I'll see you later Jason." I said walking away from him and toward my brother and Quatre.  
Quatre walked away as I neared them. Nash however, stood still. "That was crewed."  
"You followed me. And besides, I didn't kiss him." I said, "We should just get Quatre and leave. Him being here just makes things worse. He gets in the way."  
"You shouldn't have said that." Nash said with a worried look on his face.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"So I'm just an obstruction, always getting in the way?" Quatre asked from behind me.  
I turned around, "Quatre!"  
"If you want me to leave, Quatrina, I can." his voice was low.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but Nash spoke instead, "Quatre, let's go get some dinner." he looked at me, "We'll see you at the house."  
"Yeah, whatever." I said as they walked away.  
  
That night Quatre slept in my bed, while I slept on the couch in the living room. Quatre didn't like the arrangement, but I had insisted, and Quatre didn't want to argue. I lay there that night thinking of the day's events.  
"Quatrina?" There was a low whisper.  
I sat up and saw the blonde man I secretly loved. "Hey." I said quietly.  
He walked over to me and sat down, "Can we talk?"  
"Quatre, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it." I apologized.  
"I know you didn't." he smiled, "Quatrina, I just want to know one thing."  
"What?" I asked.  
"I want to know if you still have feelings for me," he said quietly looking at his hands.  
My heart pounded, I did, but I couldn't let him know, he would hurt me again, "No, I don't." I lied.  
"That's a lie." my brother's voice rang out. "Nash, this is none of your business." I said, almost angry.  
"Yes it is." he argued, "You are my sister, and he is my friend. I don't want either of you hurt because of a lie."  
"Go away." I hissed.  
"No, I can hear your thoughts, and I know that you're lying." Nash said walking closer.  
"You lie." I said. I was now beginning to get frightened. I knew that Nash could hear my thoughts, I could hear his. We'd known this ever since we were young.  
'Tell him the truth.' Nash's lips didn't move, but I heard him.  
"No." I said aloud.  
'TELL HIM.' my brother screamed through his mind.  
'I can't,' I thought, 'Nash, please understand, my heart was broken because of this man. I don't want to be hurt again'  
'He won't hurt you. Look into his eyes, you will see that he truly does love you.' he continued speaking with his mind.  
Tears filled my eyes, 'Please Nash, let me be. Let my heart heal itself. Don't force me to, please'  
'You'll hurt more if you lie to him'  
'No I won't'  
"Quatre," he said, "Tell her you won't hurt her again."  
"Quatrina, I promise I won't hurt you again. I was stupid to do that, I wasn't thinking. Your mother had gotten to me," he paused, "I've thought of you everyday for the last ten years. I hated myself for thinking age would matter."  
"Quatre, I..." I began.  
"Please, tell me the truth, even if it'll hurt me." Quatre pleaded.  
"I don't love you." I lied again.  
'Quatrina, think about what you just said, this decision could change your life forever.' Nash thought.  
"I know Nash," I said, "I know."  
Nash shook his head and walked away.  
Quatre sighed and stood up, "Okay."  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, almost more for me than him.  
  
Quatre stayed around for the next couple days. He stayed with Nash most of the time, and we avoided each other. I felt bad for the lie I had told him. I had hurt him the way he had hurt me. I had to set it right, the only thing was, I didn't know how. He wouldn't talk to me.  
I sat in my changing room, ten minutes before my show and thought about what I could do. Then it struck me, I'd sing to him, that would be easy enough. And I hoped with all my heart that it would work.  
  
As I walked on stage that night my heart pounded more than it ever had before. And I had almost forgotten, even thought I had rehearsed, and Jason had told me a million times, that this show was going to be broadcast live. The music started and I began singing one of my best songs. The crowd cheered.  
I sang and danced all through the next hour, stopping to comment on things, and tell little stories now and then. But soon I had to end.  
"You have all been a wonderful audience tonight, and I wanted to thank you. But before my last song I need a volunteer." I said, and everyone cheered and raised their hands eagerly. I looked around and chose a girl in the front. I grabbed her hand and helped her into the stage. "What's your name?"  
"Angela." the girl answered tentatively.  
"And how old are you?"  
"16."  
"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"I want to be a singer, like you."  
"That's great! Did you know that when I was 15 I wrote my first song? And that song was how I got famous?"  
"No."  
"Well I was, so don't stop dreaming, okay." I thanked the girl and she returned to her spot on the floor. "I wrote my very first song about a man I loved very much. That man is here today," I walked over to Quatre, who was offstage, and pulled him on stage with me, "and I would like to dedicate this song to him."  
The band began playing and the crowd cheered once again. I looked at Quatre began to sing:  
You stood by me, you held my hand,  
So when you left, I didn't understand.  
You'd kiss my lips so tenderly,  
And talk to me so lovingly.  
And when we'd walk alone at night,  
The love between us was our light.  
  
I loved you with every inch of my heart,  
And so I never thought we would be apart.  
You left me that day, along with my heart,  
And I still wonder why you ever thought it was smart.  
  
So now every day, I long for your kiss,  
And every day, you're the one that I miss.  
The love of my life that just ran away,  
The one that I really had wanted to stay.  
  
I loved you with every inch of my heart,  
And so I never thought we would be apart.  
You left me that day, along with my heart,  
And I still wonder why you ever thought it was smart.  
  
And as life goes by, I'll always think of you,  
No matter what happens, no matter what's new.  
I'll love you forever, love you to the end,  
And through this song, to you my love I'll send.  
  
I loved you with every inch of my heart,  
And so I never thought we would be apart.  
You left me that day, along with my heart,  
And I still wonder why you ever thought it was smart.  
And still I wonder why, what went through your heart?  
Why did you ever tear us apart?  
  
The band finished playing and the building filled with applause.  
"Thank you all again." I said, "Have a wonderful night."  
Quatre looked at me, "I'm sorry."  
I turned of my mic. and took it off, "Quatre I lied to you the other day." I admitted, "I still love you as much as I did ten years ago."  
"I knew you did." And at that, he leaned down and kissed me, right there in front of everybody.  
There were whistles and whoops, as well as claps as we stayed locked at the lips.  
'SOS.' my brother's voice rang through my head.  
I pulled away from my lover and looked around. I had forgotten about all the cameras, this was something that was sure to be all over the news.  
"Let's go." I grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him off stage, "Oh, this is bad."  
"Why?" Quatre asked.  
"Do you have anything to loose by doing that?" I asked.  
"No, why?" Quatre sounded confused.  
"Because it will be all over the news." I informed him.  
"What the hell was that?" my manager asked furiously as he walked toward me.  
"Jason, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen." I apologized.  
"This will give us unwanted attention. Everyone thought you were going out with that other guy." Jason said.  
"No way, I went to couple parties with him, but that's it." I said.  
"What about Christina?" Jason asked.  
"Who's Christina?" Quatre asked.  
"Quatre, we have to do some talking later. But for now please go to my room and wait for me." I said.  
"Okay." and he walked away.  
"What does Christina have to do with it?" I asked.  
"You had a baby with that guy." Jason said.  
"His name is Alan, and leave my daughter out of this." I demanded.  
"Fine, but you'd better think of something fast." Jason suggested.  
"Okay." I said and I walked off.  
  
When I entered my changing room I saw Quatre sitting on my vanity chair. I grabbed another chair and sat across from him.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Look, there's a lot that you probably don't know about me." I said quietly.  
"What's on your mind?" Quatre asked.  
"When you left ten years ago, my heart broke so much that I wrote that song. I also sung that song at my next choir concert. Little did I know that there was a recorder there. That was my first step, gradually I began to get famous. My song climbed the charts, and I soon began making CD's.  
"I had become good friends at the time with a boy my age. And the night I found out my song had hit number one, he was there and we celebrated. But we got drunk and ended up doing things. The result of that was my daughter Christina." I paused, "I never really loved this man, but we've gone places together, and he cares for Christina while I'm gone."  
"How old is she?" Quatre asked, almost trance-like.  
"Two."  
"Who's the guy?"  
"It's Alan."  
"Alan? As in Alan Yuy, Heero and Relena's boy?"  
I nodded, "I never thought you'd come back." I looked down at my hands.  
"There's something else isn't there?" Quatre asked, seeing the look on my face.  
"Jason once asked me to marry him." I told Quatre.  
"Why didn't you?"  
"It was five years ago, and back then I still had hopes that you would come back. I wanted you to come back." I looked at him, "I never forgave my mother for what she did." Just then my cell phone rang and scared us both. I picked it up and saw that the caller was one of my parents. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "This should be interesting." I punched the on button, "Hello."  
"Hey dear." My mother's voice called back.  
"Hi mom." I said plainly.  
"So Quatre finally appeared?" Kyna asked.  
"What do you want mother?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"Dear, I just think you should rethink being with Quatre." Kyna said.  
"Mom I don't care what you think, I love Quatre." I argued.  
Quatre stood up, "Give me the phone." I complied. "Kyna, this is Quatre."  
"Hello, Quatre how are things going?" Kyna asked.  
"This is no idle chatter." Quatre said sternly, "You shouldn't be keeping your daughter from being happy."  
"Why'd you go back? She could've been happier with Alan." Kyna stated.  
"I came back because I love her."  
"I still don't understand."  
"Stop it!" I yelled, "I'm not going to hear this." I took the phone from Quatre, "Kyna if you have a problem with Quatre and me being together, too bad! I won't let you tear us apart again." And I hung up the phone.  
"You just hung up on your mother!" Quatre sounded surprised.  
"That woman is not my mother." Tears swelled in my eyes from frustration, "She's just a cranky only woman who doesn't want me to be happy, because I achieved something she never could." The tears now brimmed over my eyes lids and slid down my cheeks.  
"It's been so long since I've seen you cry." he wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay, we can be together regardless of what your mother says." he kissed my hot forehead, "I'll never leave you again, I promise."  
"I don't understand why she's doing all this." I sobbed.  
"Hush now." Quatre lifted my head and wiped away my tears.  
I smiled, "That's how this all began."  
"You're right." he leaned down and kissed me, but our kiss was cut short, because my phone rang once again.  
When I looked at the caller ID I picked up the phone immediately, "Hey Alan!" I said cheerfully.  
"Hey." Alan's voice was cheerful.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"I just saw that you were coming to our town and was wondering if you and Nash would like to stay with me and Christina?" Alan asked.  
"That would be great!" I exclaimed.  
"Quatre can come too." Alan said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"Oh," I paused, "I'm sorry Alan. Did Christina see?"  
"No, she fell asleep." he said, "She always has to fall asleep to your voice. She misses you."  
I smiled, "I miss her too."  
"I miss you too." Alan said quietly.  
"Oh, Alan." I said.  
There was a short pause, "Well, I guess I'll see you next week." Alan said.  
"Okay, we'll be there."  
"Good bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Quatre, "We're going to stay with Alan next week okay?"  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm so excited!" I cooed as Nash, Quatre and I walked down the street to Alan's house. Nash and I wore sunglasses and hats so we couldn't be recognized.  
"She's two right?" Nash asked.  
"Yep." I answered, "It's right over here." I pointed to a house, and journeyed to the patio.  
The door opened before I could knock, and Christina flew into my arms. "Momma!"  
"Hey baby." I said hugging her tight.  
"Hi everyone." Alan said.  
"Hi Alan." I said picking Christina up, and walking into the house, Quatre and Nash at my heels.  
"Glad to see you all." Alan's said.  
"What's up bro?" Nash said hugging Alan.  
"Not much. Yourself?" Alan asked shutting the door.  
"Ah, the norm." Nash said removing his hat and sunglasses, as I had previously.  
"It's good to see you." I said putting Christina down and hugging Alan.  
"You too." Alan said.  
"Mommy, hold me." Christina said reaching her arms up. I picked her up, "I missed you mommy."  
"I missed you too, sweetie." I said.  
"Where are your bags?" Alan asked.  
"Jason is going to drop them by later." Nash explained.  
"Okay." Alan said.  
"Hello Alan." Quatre chimed in, offering his hand.  
"Quatre." Alan took his hand, "Quatrina, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure." I looked at Christina, "Go to uncle Nash for a moment okay dear."  
"Unky Nash, unky Nash, unky Nash." Christina chanted.  
Nash took her from me and Alan and I went to Alan's room.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I was rather hopping that Quatre wouldn't come." Alan admitted.  
"Why?" I asked sitting on the bed.  
Alan sat next to me, "Because I had hoped that we could spend some time together."  
"We can still do that." I pointed out.  
"Not like I had hoped. I wanted you to love me." Alan's voice was low.  
"But I do love you." I said.  
"Not the way I love you." he took my hands into his, "I was so glad that we had Christina, she meant that we would be tied together forever."  
"Alan we are..."  
"I want you to love me the way you love Quatre." There was a short silence.  
"I'm sorry." I finally said. Alan leaned forward to kiss me, but I pulled away, stood up and walked out of the room. When I got down stairs Christina was talking to Quatre and Nash. Telling them things she had done with her father.  
  
Days had passed and I had one concert in which everyone in the house was present. The rest of the week I spent with Alan and my daughter.  
One day, however, was spent entirely with Quatre. But that night I couldn't sleep. I walked into Quatre's room and watched him. I saw his hair all over he pillow, and his delicate chest rose with every breath he took. And the moonlight that shone on him, made him look like an angle. Only Christina sleeping could be equal to that sight. I just stood and watched him, until he stirred and woke up.  
"Quatrina!" he said surprised.  
"I couldn't sleep." I said. I walked over to the bed and climbed on it, soon straddling his body.  
"What're you doing?" Quatre asked.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you." I said, "Quatre, I want you. I need you."  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
"Kiss me, touch me." I half-demanded.  
"Here? Now?" he asked.  
"Yes." I leaned down and kissed him, "Make love to me!"  
"What about Christina and Alan?"  
"What about them? I want you, that's all that matters."  
I could feel him go hard as he protested, "No, not now." he tired to get up but I pushed him down.  
"Come now, you know you want it."  
"No, Quatrina, not now, not here." He rolled over, pinning me under him.  
I was surprised, I didn't thing he was strong enough to do that, "Wow, Quatre."  
"Either you leave, or I'll leave." Quatre said removing himself.  
"Okay, I'll go." I said getting off the bed, "But at least kiss me again."  
Quatre did as I asked and said, "Now go to bed."  
  
I postponed my tour so I could spend more time with Christina, which was both good and bad. Quatre had noticed an old business companion was in town and then went out for dinner one night as Nash, Alan, Christina and I ate pizza and watched movies.  
I put Christina to bed as Nash sat in his room writing a song, and Alan was in his room getting ready for bed as well.  
I sang the toddler to sleep, and as I turned out the light and shut the door quietly, I heard a car drive up outside. I walked to the door expecting to meet my love. But as I looked outside I saw Quatre and his "friend" holding each other tight and locked at the lips.  
My eyes filled with tears 'Nash,' I called through my mind, 'look out your window and tell me what you see'  
'Oh Quatrina!' I heard him replay.  
'I thought so.' Tears now streamed down my face and I slammed the door and began running up the stairs.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre asked pulling away and looking at the door.  
"What does it matter?" the woman asked, "We're together again."  
Quatre saw my figure through the window above the door, "Quatrina!" he pushed away from the woman in his arms, "I'll call you later," he said running toward the door.  
"Bye." the woman called.  
  
'Don't go to Alan.' Nash said in my mind. But it was too late, I had barged into Alan's room a couple seconds ago. He'd gotten off the bed and his arms were already around me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Quatre was kissing someone else." I sobbed.  
"What!?" Alan asked setting me on the bed.  
"The girl he was with, he was kissing her." I repeated through my tears.  
"Quatrina!" Quatre appeared at the door.  
"Go away." I cried.  
"Quatrina please." Quatre begged, moving into the room.  
"You heard her." Alan said sternly, "Leave!"  
"Just let me explain, please." Quatre begged.  
"Go away!" I screamed.  
"OUT!" Alan yelled, pointing to the door. Quatre left, and Nash entered.  
"Quatrina." Nash walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.  
"Oh Nash." I sobbed, "He promised he wouldn't hurt me, he promised."  
"I know." Nash rocked me, "I know."  
"Quatrina," Alan kneeled down in front of me, "you can stay with me tonight if you want to."  
"It's alright." I stood and wiped my eyes, "I'm going to bed." But as I walked into my room Quatre sat on my bed. "I don't want to talk to you." I said getting into my suitcase and pulling out a nightgown.  
"But I want to talk to you." he got up and walked over to me, "I'm sorry Quatrina."  
"And that's supposed to change everything?" I asked.  
"No, but please let me explain." he placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'll say it again, I don't want to talk." I said shaking his hand off my shoulder.  
"I'm not leaving until we talk." Quatre said.  
"Then I'll leave." I turned away from him and left the room. "He's so stupid." I told myself as I knocked on Alan's door.  
It opened. "Oh, hi." Alan said.  
"Is you offer still up? Quatre's in my room." I explained.  
"Yeah, come on in." Alan said stepping aside.  
"I have to change still." I said holding up my nightgown.  
"Okay, I'll leave for a moment." Alan said.  
"Oh, don't worry about it." I said, "It's not like you've never seen me naked before." I took off my shirt.  
"We were drunk," he said turning around.  
"So? We both know that we remember it. We weren't as drunk as we say we were." I took off my bra and slipped on the nightgown.  
"All the same." he said.  
"Get over it." I said, "It's not like it matters." I slipped off my jeans and sat on the bed, "Which side?"  
"I get the right." Alan said.  
"Okay." I crawled into the bed, "Do you ever regret what we did?"  
Alan got in next to me, "No, my only regret was that we were drunk," he paused to turn off his bed side lamp, "and that you didn't love me when we did it."  
I was silent as I laid down, "I have to leave on Friday."  
"I know." Alan said, "Christina will be devastated.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I asked.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I think it would be good for Christina. She could see what I do first hand, and see the U.S."  
"That would be nice."  
"Yeah, it would." There was silence for a while until I said, "Alan, thanks for everything."  
"No prob." he rolled over, "Good night."  
"Night."  
  
I avoided Quatre for the next two days, but since we had to leave soon, I realized that we would have to talk sooner or later. Nash had been bothering me also. No matter how hard I tried to keep him out, he kept coming into my head and telling me that I had to talk to Quatre.  
As I sat in my room on Wednesday and thought about upcoming events, there was a knock on my door.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Quatrina," Quatre's voice rang through the door, "I know you don't want to talk to me but..."  
"Come in." I interrupted.  
Quatre walked in and closed the door behind him, "Are you still mad at me?"  
"No, just still hurt." I continued sitting on my bed.  
He walked over to me, "That wasn't supposed to happen." he sat down beside me, "She kissed me first."  
"But you consented." I pointed out.  
"It's true, I did, and I hate myself for it. Please, you have to forgive me," he begged.  
"Who was she?"  
"An old girlfriend, her name is Erika."  
"Why didn't you tell me about her?"  
"You didn't tell me about all of your boyfriends."  
"Yeah I did. I was so devastated after you left that I didn't date anyone, Alan was an acceptation."  
"But he wasn't your boyfriend?"  
"No, he wasn't?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Quatre, I'll forgive you, but I don't know if we can be together anymore."  
"Please don't say that." Quatre took hold of my hands, "I love you. I promise I'll never hurt you again."  
"That's what you said last time."  
"I know, and I truly am sorry."  
"I know you are, but what am I supposed to say?" Quatre was quiet, "I love you, I truly do, but I can't live knowing that you'll hurt me again. Alan and Christina are coming with us when we leave. You can come if you want." I got up and walked to the door, "I'm very sorry."  
  
Tour continued nicely. And though the bond between Alan and I strengthened, my love for Quatre remained strong. He had come with us, and Jason was rather unhappy that the bus was getting crowded, but he enjoyed it, you could tell.  
Everyone got to know one another, and all of the band members had become like uncles to Christina. They all cared for her very much, and she loved the things they taught her.  
  
A couple months passed and one day while looking through my closet in the bus, for a gown for a Ball, I came across the dress Quatre had bought me. I hadn't grown much since then. I had actually lost weight, so I pulled it out of the closet and put it on. It fit nicely. I also put the shoes on, and a ring, necklace, bracelet, and earrings he had bought for me too. I look at myself in the mirror, and I pulled my long hair up into a simple ponytail.  
All the boys were already inside the building, dancing and having fun. As I walked in Quatre looked at me and smiled ear-to-ear.  
"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I asked as he walked toward me.  
"You look wonderful," he said. A new song began to play and he offered me his hand, "Shall we?"  
I took his hand, "Of course."  
He led me out to the floor and we danced silently, our eyes meeting occasionally for seconds at a time.  
When the music stopped we parted. "Wow," a voice said behind me, "A pop star that can slow dance."  
I turned around and faced the blonde man behind me. I looked at him for a while then smiled, "Eric is that you?"  
He smiled, "Hey Quatrina."  
"Oh my gosh, how are you?" I asked flinging my arms around him.  
"Great! And you?" Eric hugged me back.  
"I'm wonderful! It's so great to see you." I said.  
A new song started and Eric offered me his hand, and we began to dance. "How are thing's going with you and Quatre?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid they aren't."  
"Why?"  
"I found him kissing a lover he never told me about."  
"Did you tell him about us?"  
"No, but that's different. I wasn't kissing you."  
"Very true, but we did far worse."  
"Perhaps it's best he not know." My mind traveled back ten years. Eric and I had gone to junior Prom together. However, we had left an hour early with some of our friends and Eric's older brother, who was driving. The two other couples had insisted on going to a hotel, where, despite our effort, we were forced to stay there, having no other way of getting home.  
My sorrow from loosing Quatre was still great, and I soon began to get frustrated and cried. Eric's efforts to stop my pain soon turned to confessions of love, on his part, then kissing, and so on. My judgment had been clouded by grief. The outcome of that night had been a horribly wonderful one.  
I had for the first time in my life, become pregnant, at age 16. Eric was ecstatic, but I grieved more for Quatre now. I had betrayed him, I had given myself to another. No one other that me, Eric, and Nash (Who had read my mind) knew.  
But one day, after seeing Quatre, my grief was so great that I locked myself in my room, and soon had a miscarriage.  
"Hello?" Eric's voice disturbed my thoughts.  
"Sorry." I said, "So, do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Actually, a wife."  
"That's great, is she here?"  
"No she's at home with Marcy, our daughter. She's sick."  
"Well I hope she gets better."  
"She adores you, Marcy does."  
"That's nice."  
The music once again stopped "Do you think you could come visit Marcy? She and Sarah would love to meet you." He stepped back and dropped my hands.  
"Of course, I would love to."  
  
The next day I went and visited Eric, and met his wonderful wife, and beautiful daughter. I sang for them, and autographed a picture. And we played a few games. And I gave them back stage passes to my next concert.  
As time went on, Alan and I grew much closer. But Quatre still lingered, and Alan saw that.  
  
Alan sat alone on the bus as everyone got ready for another concert. In his hand he held a ring box. As he twirled it, he pondered. Quatre walked onto the bus and looked at the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy.  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Alan stated quietly.  
Quatre's eyes filled with grief, but his voice didn't show it, "Congratulations."  
"Do you think she'll accept?" Alan asked looking up at the man in front of him.  
"I don't know." Quatre answered honestly, "But there's only one way to know."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Are you coming? The show is starting soon."  
"Yeah."  
They walked of the bus and into the building.  
During the concert I sang, "I don't understand." And as I did, Alan noticed the passion and heart I put into it, as well as how much I looked at Quatre. He pulled Quatre aside and handed him the ring.  
"Here, she loves you so much more that she could ever love me," he said.  
"Alan, I can't." Quatre protested.  
"Please." the boy begged, "It's for the better. All I want is to see her happy. And she'll be happy with you. She loves you, she always has, and always will."  
Quatre opened the box and looked at the ring inside, "No." He said.  
"Do it." Alan demanded, "I won't take no for an answer." And he walked off.  
  
Later that night Quatre proposed during dinner, and I accepted with tears of joy running down my cheeks.  
And six months later we were married. And I have to say that we've lived quite happily ever since, with our four children.  
  
THE END  
  
Okay okay, not the best story I've ever written, but there it is. Please review. And I hope you read more of my work. :) 


End file.
